She'll Never Know
by Nakoujou
Summary: Sakura will never know why Sasuke treats her so harshly. One-shot.


She'll Never Know

Hey, so I'm pretty busy with life right now due to the last two weeks of high school, which equals FINALS. Anyway, I wanted to do a small one-shot of Sasusaku. This one has been stuck on my mind for a while, so I just need to get it out. I might extend this one-shot into a full-length story in the future, but for now, this will do. Besides, this is my time to relax right now before studying hardcore. Also, I probably won't be doing the prince of tennis fanfiction since brainstorming the idea comes slower than my Naruto ones. Still debating which to write about, though I'm pretty sure it's a comedy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He said she was annoying, before and after he came back to Konoha.<p>

She would only smile, teasing him that nothing's ever changed. And she was right.

She still annoyed him to this day.

And though she would tie everything together with a smile, Sasuke knew that deep within, it would hurt more than the last time. But he put up his face, and simply ignored. Or at least, make her think he didn't care. He wished he could convince the same to himself too.

She always knew how to make him mad, pissed off at least.

Especially when she found herself in trouble. It didn't matter if it dealt with stupid boys or a dangerous mission; anytime Haruno Sakura found herself in trouble, Sasuke was always there. Beyond pissed. Always, he would reprimand her, yell at her for being so stupid. That everything happened for a reason. She would call him a "jerk". He would still call her "annoying." Nothing changed between them.

She always tried to bring him to peace, though he would never thank her.

There was that time during his probation when he was required to stay with Sakura for a few months. Several times a week, Sasuke would wake up at unusual hours during the night, screaming for a horrible nightmare. Sakura would rush to his room, sooth him immediately with her delicate voice. He would wake up, sweaty and breathing unevenly. Sakura would grab his head gently, massaging it with her fingers.

She would ask what his nightmare was. Sasuke would never reply. And the more she pressed on, the more angrier he got. Eventually, Sakura would give up and return to her room. Sasuke would still lie in bed, unable to sleep. He was scared that the nightmares would return, as it did every night.

She always was his victim.

Sasuke couldn't count the many occasions when he accidentally had too much to drink and walked home with the biggest headache of his life. Sakura would always find him somehow, taking Sasuke back to his place, then lecturing him for his stupidity while cleaning him up. Eventually, they would get into an argument.

Sasuke wouldn't remember what it was about but he was forever stained with how it always ended. He would always have this urge to hurt Sakura, just punch her in the face. And when he did, he would realize his mistake at the last moment and redirect to the wall beside her instead. Shocked, Sakura would immediately leave the room as Sasuke yelled at her to come back.

When she slammed the door shut, Sasuke would remain quiet and listen to her whimper from the other side. He could never bring himself to help Sakura.

She always did wait for him to come to her.

Even when it could hurt her more than ever in the end.

One night, when she had decided to visit him, Sasuke acted out of instinct. He had pinned her against the wall and crushed his lips against her. Initially, Sakura was shocked but as his hands started trailing everywhere around her body, Sakura eventually obliged to him. She gave up, so easily to him. As their tongues played with each other, Sasuke had led her to his bedroom, continuing their love-making. Discreetly, he removed every article of her clothes as well as his. His lips traveled everywhere around her body: her lips, her neck, her breasts, everywhere that a man had not yet roamed on Haruno Sakura's body.

And through their love-making, in between their harsh kisses, Sakura had began to speak. "S-S-Sasuke-kun...I-I l-l-lov-"

He never let her finished. His hands gripped her pink hair tightly as he smashed his lips against her once more. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. He would not let her speak. Let alone even say her words.

And she always did hold high hopes for Sasuke. Only for them to become broken.

The morning after, Sakura woke up alone in Sasuke's bed. Deja vu returned once more. Uchiha Sasuke had left Konoha. Again.

And he would never return. Not even her million tears could bring him back. Sakura truly believe this.

* * *

><p>Except, Sakura didn't know anything about Sasuke.<p>

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke called her "annoying" all the time; he could never stop thinking of her.

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke easily got angry at her; he always blamed himself for not protecting her enough.

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke refused to admit his nightmares to her; Haruno Sakura haunted his sleep, threatening to die before his eyes.

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke nearly hurts her; he was so frustrated with Sakura always trying to help him out when he couldn't do a thing for her.

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke had did her that night; it would be the last chance he could be with her, and he couldn't hold out his needs anymore.

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke smashed his lips against hers during Sakura's confession; he didn't want to believe that she could love a monster like him.

She'll never know the reason why Sasuke left her that morning: The war with Madara was still alive and dangerous...and he couldn't risk her or Konohagakure again.

She'll never know that Sasuke had come back again, years later, just in time to witness her wedding from the afar. He had only left when he saw her smile and kiss the mysterious man, a man that could have been Sasuke, at the altar. That would be the last time Uchiha Sasuke ever laid his footsteps in Konohagakure.

And Haruno Sakura will never know how much in love Uchiha Sasuke was with her.

_She'll never know..._that was his rationale.

And he smiled. Because at last, Sasuke saw her at peace.

She'll never know the things he sacrificed for her to smile.

* * *

><p>I admit; this is pretty different from the things I write. I mean come on, this is sad. I usually write happy comedies. I actually make FUN of these type of stories within my comedies. But it was an interesting mini experiment. Tell me what you guys think of my one-shot. I'm pretty the "She'll never know" line got repititive but that's how I imagined to write it. It was my first, so I hope it went well.<p>

With love,

Nakoujou


End file.
